Roof flashings are used to seal openings around conduits extending through the roofs of buildings. Various types of roof flashings are well known. Generally, roof flashings can be shaped to conform to the contour of the roof to create a water-tight seal between the flashing, the conduit, and the roof. To facilitate being conformed to the shape of the roof, roof flashings are typically made from a thin sheet of a malleable metal such as lead, aluminum, or copper.
Lead flashing has been in the market since 1916, and is still used in many areas in the U.S. Lead flashing represents approximately 15% of the total flashing market and is a preferred solution in certain markets due to its ductility and its ability to withstand the environmental elements